Solution polymerization of conjugated diene and other monomers with a variety of organolithium based initiators and various types of "termination" have been employed to place various active terminal groups on such polymers, such as hydroxy, and the like, for various curing purposes. Needed, however, has been some way to produce a polymer with more useful terminal groups to lead to improved properties, broader ranges of applications, particularly for superior vulcanizates.